Mode Son
thumb|256px|Mode Son Le Mode Son est un lieu de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria où l'on peut écouter la bande-son du jeu. Il est accessible via la Porte Divine et le joueur doit remplir certaines conditions pour dévérouiller les musiques manquantes. La musique est joué par une troupe de Kobolds pour un tarif de 1 000 OTH au départ mais lorsque vous avez fini la Porte Divine ils vous en demanderont 2 000 OTH. Les titres de musiques sont classées par Lettre et Chiffre dont voici la liste : Liste des musiques A *A-1 -- Vol. 1 - 1-01 Overture to the Destiny *A-2 -- Vol. 1 - 1-05 Divine View *A-3 -- Vol. 1 - 2-16 The Infinite Abyss *A-4 -- Vol. 1 - 1-13 The Light Which Shall Be Bestowed B *B-1 -- Vol. 1 - 1-04 Alms for The Small One *B-2 -- Vol. 1 - 1-06 Sank Memories *B-3 -- Vol. 1 - 1-09 Sank Memories, More Deep *B-4 -- Vol. 1 - 1-12 Under the All-Powerful Divine Protection *B-5 -- Vol. 1 - 1-14 The Shadow That Speaks to the Darkness *B-6 -- Vol. 1 - 1-15 Indescribable Grief *B-7 -- Vol. 2 - 1-04 Neighboring Infinity *B-8 -- Vol. 1 - 1-16 Public Peace and Soft Sunlight *B-9 -- Vol. 1 - 1-17 Purse The Awful Mystery *B-10 -- Vol. 2 - 1-05 Silent Wonder *B-11 -- Vol. 1 - 1-19 Blossom Out for You *B-12 -- Vol. 1 - 1-20 The Meditation of Many Years *B-13 -- Vol. 2 - 1-07 Presumption of a Shallow Person *B-14 -- Vol. 1 - 2-02 Vagrancy *B-15 -- Vol. 2 - 1-10 Reminiscence Which Swallows Everything *B-16 -- Vol. 1 - 2-03 Raid The Mighty Force *B-17 -- Vol. 1 - 2-04 A World Supported by Emotion *B-18 -- Vol. 1 - 2-05 Indivisible History *B-19 -- Vol. 2 - 1-08 A Possession Within the Mist *B-20 -- Vol. 2 - 1-14 Flickering of Deep Eternity C *C-1 -- Vol. 1 - 2-06 Disturb The Doubtful Sleep *C-2 -- Vol. 2 - 2-03 Confidence in the Slumber *C-3 -- Vol. 1 - 2-08 The Sorrow of Fleeting Wisdom *C-4 -- Vol. 1 - 2-07 Invading Suspicion *C-5 -- Vol. 1 - 2-12 The Wavering of Another Age *C-6 -- Vol. 1 - 2-13 Life Which Desires Death and * Death Which Desires Life *C-7 -- Vol. 2 - 1-11 Turning Back is a Mistake *C-8 -- Vol. 2 - 1-02 A Stable Float *C-9 -- Vol. 2 - 1-15 No Knowledge of Wisdom *C-10 -- Vol. 2 - 2-01 Start Up from Prolonged Darkness *C-11 -- Vol. 2 - 1-12 Spinning the Thread of Creation *C-12 -- Vol. 2 - 2-02 Climax Coming from the Abyss *C-13 -- Vol. 2 - 2-04 The Pile of Griefs *C-14 -- Vol. 2 - 2-08 Weakness *C-15 -- Vol. 2 - 2-10 Ascend into The True Faith *C-16 -- Vol. 2 - 2-14 Unimaginable Fortune *C-17 -- Vol. 2 - 2-15 A Thoughtful Strategy D *D-1 -- Vol. 1 - 1-07 A Motion of Finishing Blow *D-2 -- Vol. 1 - 1-18 Never Surrender *D-3 -- Vol. 1 - 1-08 Bore The Fatal Hour *D-4 -- Vol. 1 - 2-10 Junk Modulation *D-5 -- Vol. 1 - 2-01 A Huge Eliminator *D-6 -- Vol. 2 - 1-09 Dancing Without Malice or Mercy *D-7 -- Vol. 2 - 1-03 Multiplexed Contradiction *D-8 -- Vol. 2 - 2-06 An Upsetting Emotion *D-9 -- Vol. 2 - 1-16 The Enlarged Soul *D-10 -- Vol. 1 - 2-14 Celestial Troupe *D-11 -- Vol. 2 - 1-18 How Wicked Ruler *D-12 -- Vol. 2 - 2-09 In Order to Acquire the Light in That Hand *D-13 -- Vol. 2 - 2-11 Unrestrained Struggle E *E-1 -- Vol. 1 - 1-11 The Rebellious Spirit of A Serene Mind *E-2 -- Vol. 1 - 2-15 The Chance That Becomes an Inevitability *E-3 -- Vol. 1 - 1-03 The Chosen Confusion *E-4 -- Vol. 1 - 1-10 At Peace with Extinction *E-5 -- Vol. 1 - 2-11 One Error Begets Another *E-6 -- Vol. 2 - 1-06 Straying Truth *E-7 -- Vol. 2 - 2-05 From Diffusion to Induction *E-8 -- Vol. 1 - 2-09 The Death of an Idea *E-9 -- Vol. 2 - 1-17 Gushed Gloom *E-10 -- Vol. 2 - 2-07 Tragic Scene of Doom *E-11 -- Vol. 2 - 1-13 Terrible Assault F *F-1 -- Vol. 2 - 1-01 Movement of Distorted Causality *F-2 -- Vol. 1 - 1-02 To the Eternal Land *F-3 -- Vol. 2 - 2-12 Circumstances Leading to the Conclusion *F-4 -- Vol. 2 - 2-13 Each Lullaby *F-5 -- Vol. 1 - 2-17 Endless High-Speed Running *F-6 -- Vol. 2 - 2-17 An Improvisation with "Confidence in the domination" Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Valkyrie Profile 2: Gameplay